carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ho Ho Snowman
Ho Ho Snowman is the 39th episode of Carmen: The Series Plot It is wintertime on Baghdad and snow covers the ground. Carmen and Elsa the Goat are shunting trucks at the bottom of Luiz's Hill. They are having great fun bashing the trucks. Elsa tells Carmen a joke. Carmen then leaves reluctantly to have her snowboots fitted. Nico trundles slowly over Luiz's Hill and stops next to Elsa. Nico tells Elsa that he does not like snow as he is worried he will topple off the tracks if he goes fast with a long train. Because of this, he has to make more journeys to the Docks. Nico turns down the offer of a joke from Elsa to cheer him up and sadly puffs away. Elsa is sure she can show Nico that snow is fun. Elsa knows where there is a big snowman next to the Castle to the Docks. She chuffs into a siding behind the snowman and hides behind some trucks. As Nico puffs close, Elsa tells a joke. Henry falls for Elsa's trick and thinks it is the snowman. Elsa does not laugh at the snowman's joke and whooshes away, scared of the talking snowman. Elsa is puzzled and decides that next time Henry passes, she will tell a funnier joke. When Nico returns, the snowman tells Nico another joke. Nico does not find this joke funny either and races away. Elsa does not give up and has another joke to try when Elsa returns. Sure enough, Elsa does return. This time Charlie tells his funniest joke yet. Elsa is so nervous that she reverses hastily away. Elsa puffs out of her hiding place and races after Nico. Elsa looks for Nico everywhere and eventually finds him hidden in his berth in the castle. Elsa confesses that he was the talking snowman and apologizes. She tells Nico that he only wanted to make him see that snow is fun. Carmen interrupts and tells Elsa that, like Nico, he does not find the snow fun either. Elsa realises that everyone has their own opinion on snow and promises not to try and change Nico's mind about it and offers to be Nico's best friend in order to make Henry's delivery on time. Nico is happy and comes out of the shed. As the sun sets, Nico and Elsa chuff carefully with their train destined for Brendam. Along the way, they puff past children playing in the snow. Elsa chuckles at their games. Next, they pass two robins that are singing sweetly in the snow. Elsa likes hearing their song. Then they chuff through the Town Square where they see a brightly lit Christmas tree. Nico gasps with delight. After the coal is delivered, Elsa thanks Nico for showing him different things that are fun in the snow. They soon approach the snowman that Elsa had hidden behind. Nico wants to hear Elsa's jokes. These times, Nico finds the jokes funny and both animals chuckle loudly. Nico is sure that the snowman smiled too. Characters *Carmen *Nico *Elsa the Goat *Luiz *Henry *Pedro (cameo) *Fifi (cameo) *King Noogle (mentioned) Category:Episodes